Absolutely Maleficent
by BigFan1150
Summary: Evil. By the end of my life, that's what people were saying about me. But I wasn't always the town's 'dark fairy.' I had had a good life. That is, until my brother was born. He stripped her of everything she ever had. My friends, love, status, family... and even my life.  I don't hate Aurora. Why should I? It's her father I hate.
1. Preface

**Ok, so this is _kinda_ like Wicked. If you have no clue what that is (shame), Wicked is a musical/book from the Wicked Witch's perspective, saying she's really innocent and not evil like everyone thinks. **

**Still completely lost? Well, here's the Preface.**

Evil

That's what they say I am.

Loathsome, low, harmful, corrupted, atrocious, bad

Mal

Maleficent

My name, my new one.

But I'm not evil, not really.

Maybe I shouldn't have freaked out so much about that Christening invitation, but I have always had a temper.

And it wasn't _just_ the invitation

Oh no, of course not.

It was so many other things.

Aurora didn't exactly tell you the whole story.

Now, I don't blame her,

She doesn't _know_ the story.

Not even half of it.

You heard her version, the cute little love story.

But now, you will hear mine.

Mine is full of hate, betrayal, depression,

Not like Aurora's, not like her's at all.

I don't blame her,

Why should I? For having such a perfect life?

No.

I blame her father.

That pompous old windbag who stripped me of everything.

But I'm nearly gone now,

Almost dead.

The only way I can get my revenge and peace is to get payback,

And in my condition all I can do is tell you

Tell you all he did to me.

And, I will.


	2. Chapter 1

Ok

I have pictures & videos to go along with my story, so wherever I put a link go ahead and click on it. Of course you don't have to, but, yea.

**Ok I also have a cast list to go along with this.**

Melody-Kaya Scodelario

Hubert-Jesse McCartney

Chapter 1

"Hu-bert!" I screamed, laughing. "Mel-o-dy!" He shrieked back. I laughed and lifted my skirts to run down the rolling hill after my friend.

Hubert's blonde curls fell in his sparkling blue eyes as he ran down the hill holding my stolen shoe high above his head.

"Give it back Hu!" I yelled down at him.

"I don't think so pretty Princess! Come get it!"

I ran down after him, with one high-heeled shoe on and the other foot bare. At first the run was impossibly slow. I don't care how long you've been using high heels; you have to admit they're hard to run in. I've been wearing them all my life, and I'm still not used to them. I stopped to take off my other shoe then ran down the hill again, at incredible speed. It was an incredible feeling, the wind blowing back my curls, my skirt billowing in the wind, my feet stopping in the soft grass for a millisecond before I lifted them up again. Hubert looked back at me, and freaked out when he saw how incredibly close I was. I tackled him to the ground and he laughed as he held out my shoe behind his head, pushing me.

"You really are a spoiled Princess!" He laughed.

"Take that back!" I ordered.

"Never!" he screeched. I grabbed for my shoe again, but then heard a cough from behind me. I turned my head to find my Governess frowning down at us. Her small thin face was set in deep frown lines, her nose flaring, her lips set and pinched together. Her arms were crossed over her enormous chest, her twig thin ankles sticking out from her too short cracked plum colored gown. I realized I was lying over Hubert, my chest pressed to his body, our legs semi intertwined, my arm sprawled across his chest toward my shoe. I blushed and quickly stood up, brushing myself off. Herbert rolled his eyes and handed me my shoe back. I slipped both of mine on and wanting to faint, addressed my Governess. "Madame?"

"Princess Melody, your father, the king, wishes to see you." She turned and briskly strode ahead, and I followed after her, and Herbert followed me. I knew my Governess didn't like, no, despised Herbert, but she didn't object to him coming with us. I also knew she hated me. I was too wild for her taste. To her, ladies should be perfect, poised, small, and sit in their rooms sewing unless asked to be seen. She was an old lady from somewhere far away, and had her own ideas about our customs and ways of life.

We walked through the halls, and everywhere we went people bowed and smiled at me. My governess, Lucia, led me not to my father's chamber, but to my mother's. She led me inside, shooting one last furious glare at Hubert, then giving me a stern look, as if saying 'behave yourself our you'll make me look bad, and I'll give you hell'. I stood up a bit straighter then walked into my mother's chamber. My mother lay on a grand couch (that was stuffed with peacock feathers), a silk blanket over her legs and belly, maids fussing with her golden locks. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her eyes were closed, her lips cracked and pale yet smiling peacefully. Madame Lucia, Hubert, and I kneeled, and my mother opened her eyes and smiled placidly down at us. "My darling Melody, dear Prince Hubert, my trustworthy Madame Lucia, arise." We slowly raised and Madame Lucia backed off, not daring to turn her back on the Queen. To do so was a sign of uttermost disrespect, and would surely make you an enemy of royalty. My mother beckoned me forward and took my hand, kissing it softly. Her lips really were dry, but a cloth of warm water and herbs would help that. "As you know, I was away in a castle for a while." She smiled at me, her face shinning with happiness. "As you do not know, the true reason for my departure was my pregnancy." Pregnancy? My mom was too old! She hadn't been capable of children a few years after me. That was why she hadn't had any children after me. I was her only child, secure for a place as Queen. But a new child? If it was a girl, that did not matter. She may succeed me, but I would be Queen first at least. But if it was a son….

I didn't ask, thinking I may seem spoiled.

"My Queen, congratulations!" I breathed, truly surprised and happy for her. No wonder she had been away. It was the custom for pregnant woman to leave to a far off tower to prepare and give birth, and to not tell anyone, for otherwise it would be severe bad luck, jinxing, and the baby would pry die before it could live long.

"Would you like to see him, my dear Princess?" So it was a boy. No matter, I was still happy for her. A sibling would be another friend, for as a Princess I was only allowed to befriend other royalties, and occasionally high maidservants. I would leave this land eventually, to marry a Prince somewhere else and live there with him as Queen.

A few maids brought out a baby swaddled in blankets, his little tiny fists scrunched up, his face red. Miraculously, he was not crying, despite the fact that he looked like he was. A terrible thought crossed my mind that he was mute, but then he yawned, making the cutest little noises, probing me wrong. He looked healthy, fat, but not unhealthily so, average size, and normal features. I looked over at my newborn brother, and when my mother noticed Hubert looking curiously over she laughed and beckoned him over. We both watched the child, laughing, playing, adoring it.

My father strode into the room, grinning, his cheeks flushed and his eyes shinning.

"There's my new son!" He walked up with us, briskly kissing me on the head, and swarmed over his new child. Then he noticed everyone in the room had bowed to him, and he impatiently beckoned them up. As he and my mother discussed plans for the child's christening, Hubert and I slipped out of the room. We walked down the hall in silence, each deep in our own thoughts. I couldn't wait for my brother's christening. Every royalty's greatest day of their life was their christening, which made it all the shame we couldn't remember them. On our christening, we were granted three gifts. The first kid always got the amazing gifts: invisibility, flight, element control, anything physical. The second child could only be blessed with personality traits: common sense, intelligence, beauty, etc.

Along with that, on the Christening day we received our symbol.

Our symbols stayed with us for life, and were foretold to us by physics, the most powerful people in our Kingdom. It was rare for a person to become a physic. Physic's were the third child of royalty, and they would be taken away from their families, raised away from home to strengthen their powers. The few physics lived alone, in a life full of study and prayer, away from the influence of others. The only time they left their castle was for Christenings, which only happened a few times a year in all our kingdoms. They didn't go to the commoners, just the high important people. Commoners weren't granted gifts either. The fairies only wasted their gifts on the high families, or occasionally a commoner they wanted to have potential. On each family, the fairies only had power enough to give two kids a gift. They had the most power with the first, which was why the first always received the best gift. The fourth child or any child thereafter was given no powers, so they were usually looked upon as unwanted.

.com/watch?v=VmXv-YZH9ac

.

Clothed in a white dress, I sat on a chair on the dais right below my mother and father. My dress was long and trailed in the back, with puffy translucent sleeves falling off my shoulders, tied tightly in the back and decorated with flowers and wedding lace. My dress was lightly edged with green, but mainly white, as this was the traditional Christening color, as white resembled purity. My father's white clothes were trimmed in gold, my mother's edged with purple.

I looked around myself at the Christening room. I had been here around 7 times before, for countless Lord's and Duke's children's Christening. It was a huge room. With purple velvet curtains trimmed with gold and white scattered around the room, the walls white and gold striped, gorgeous chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Before me was my new brother's crib. Mimicking a mini tower, it's gold posts were polished to a magnificent shine, lace white curtains with blue bows (symbolizing that the child was a male) hanging over. All over royalties to commoners joined us. The most important people had seats up front, the lower men stood, trying to get a glance at the procession that would come.

From across the room, I saw Hortus's fairies glistening down the carpet.

Hortus was my Kingdom's name, and Hortus shared the land with six other Kingdoms; Wales, Scientiam, Suecia, Cautus, Tenebrae, and Intactum. Hubert was from Wales, which had cattle as their industry. Suecia's industry was textile, Cautus's was craft and baking, and Scientiam's knowledge. Tenebrae was an odd Kingdom, a deserted one. Now it was overgrown by forests and only occupied by vagabonds. It was fabled there was an army of trolls there, who would gladly destroy us all if the fairies were not with us. I think it was a tale to frighten the young into respecting the fairies, nothing more, though some swear it's true. Intactum was unknown to all, a place forbidden by our fairies and physics. My kingdom, Hortus's industry was agriculture, and the commoners farmed our land.

I had never seen the fairies processing down the hall before, as our kingdom's fairies switched around each time a new royalty was born. One of the fairies was thin, tall, and dressed in a yellow dress that did not make her look any less stiff. The next was dressed in a black gown, her hair curling around her face a bit and her skin pale. The last was in a peach colored dress, with peach lips, and about the plainest peach skin I have ever seen. Everyone watched as they processed to the prince's carriage. My father, mother, and I stood up, walking to the cradle. My father pulled back the covers and kissed the new Prince on his forehead. He then lifted him up into the air. This was the Kingdom's first look at the baby boy. My eyes wandered to Hubert, who gave me a sly wink and grin. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile as I turned back to my baby brother. Today, my mother and father would also reveal the name of the child.

"On this great day we gather here in celebration for the Christening of my son, the prince, and future king, of all of Hortus. All hail Prince Stefan!" The room was filled with cheers, echoing throughout the room and world.

Prince Stefan was placed back into the chair, and slowly everyone became silent. I felt my breathing quicken, my heart beat faster, my head pound. Even Hubert looked pale, and even my strong father looked weaker. From the back of the room, one of the physics emerged. She was dressed in a black cloak, and I could see below it that her hair was half in a bun, half down. The part that was down was down her front, and almost reached her waist. Her eyes were enveloped in mascara and eyeliner, her skin looked pale. I noticed the tattoo on her neck, proving that she was a physic. She slowly walked in, her loud pointy heels echoing across the room and tapping across the floor. She finally reached the cradle and turned Prince Stefan toward her, staring deep into his innocent eyes.

We watched for five minutes as she looked into his eyes, and supposedly the boy's entire life was shown to her.

"The boy's symbol is to be a glass of wine."

With those ten words the physic turned and left the room. The room erupted into murmurs. A glass of wine? What would that symbolize? He would be a drunken ruler? Or would he be as strong as alcohol itself? He surely would be an addict to wine, as we were all deeply attached to our symbols. Hubert's symbol was an apple, and every day he insisted on eating one. Without one he was thrown into a very unmanly fit, screaming and hissing till he received his daily food. My symbol was a raven, and I found myself always talking to them when I saw them, and dreaming of myself flying about like them.

My father hushed everyone, and we all turned our attention to the fairies. The one in yellow silk stepped forward first.

"I gift thee the ability of charm"

"I gift thee the ability to be a good liar!"

"I gift thee the ability of intelligence!"

As the last fairy granted Prince Stefan his gift, they bowed and stepped backward. The room erupted in cheers and celebration. A fountain turned on, bubbling with red wine, a table with food was brought out, and people began to dance and talk. The fairies watched everyone from a box up high, talking amongst themselves. I smiled and after taking a cup of wine, stepped outside.

The air was cool, a bit chilly, but crisp and smelling of pumpkin spice, the wind stroking my hair back. The grass was a bit moist from a few days ago, when it had rained lightly.

A hand covered my eyes and my skin tingled.

"Boo," A far too familiar voice told me, "guess who."

I laughed and pursed my lips, pretending to think.

"Hmmm….Madame Lucia?"

Hubert laughed and removed his hand from my eyes, turning me to face him. "Close," he replied.

I smiled at him and he smiled at me, and we proceeded to walk in the garden.

"It's official. Your baby brother shall succeed you to your throne."

I shrugged. "I'm still a Princess. It's not like I can't go to another Kingdom and become Queen."

"And just which Kingdom shall you go to Princess?"

"Tenebrae." I replied, and Hubert laughed. Abruptly, he stopped and turned me to face him.

"Mel, come live with me. In Wales." I stared up into Hubert's deep blue eyes, which were staring down at me intently. His blonde curls fell down into his perfect face, his utterly beautiful face that I had come to love.

Oh God, I loved him.

And not just as a friend, as we had always told each other, but, I was _in_ love with him.

"I'm in love with you."

I gasped as he told me this, and slowly, slowly, our lips inched into each other.

His perfect lips ran over mine, my head tilted back into Hubert's, his hand in my curly hair, supporting me from falling down from the pure wonderfulness of it.

My heart exploded with fireworks, my stomach curled and leaped up and down, taking flight and soaring throughout the world, my skin tingling with the sheer beauty of love. The knowledge that we shouldn't be doing this without an engagement made it even more wonderful, the danger and excitement making my stomach and lip curl.

It was just a single kiss, a long hard one, but it was enough to make me even more in love with Hubert than I had been before.

We pulled away and looked at each other, and he ran his tan hand over my pale shoulder, down my arm, then took my small hand into his.

"I love you too." I whispered. Slowly he smiled, then grinned.


End file.
